


A Healthy Separation Between Work and Social Activities

by Turbulent_Muse



Series: Magnusquerade Season Three Speedrun [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Do Not Archive, Gen, Rewrite of Canon Scene, Talking, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 14:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse
Summary: And the lack thereof.Directly follows The Importance of Having a Give and Take Relationship With Your CoworkersJon and Georgie have a talk.





	A Healthy Separation Between Work and Social Activities

Jon arrived back at Georgie’s house flustered and unsteady. He was still struggling to believe that tonight had happened, and was having trouble processing what all of it meant.

Elias had given him a statement to record on his way out of the Institute. Jon figured that reading that statement now might at least help center him. Plus, Elias had told him to and he didn’t have the stability he’d need to resist his instinct to do what Elias wanted.

He honestly just forgot about his promise to Georgie.

“So what, you were just packing this away?” Georgie accused.

“Georgie, I just, I needed to do _one_ more.”

“I asked you not to record them here.”

“I’m sorry, I…I honestly forgot. It’s been a hell of a week. And even if I had remembered…I’m not sure I would have had the strength not to.”

“What. The. _Hell_ is that supposed to mean, Jon?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Tough.”

“Look, I’m moving out anyway, so just…just forget it. I’m out of your life. Alright?”

“No.”

“No…No what?”

“You leave, you don’t get your tapes back.”

“What?”

“When you disappeared, I took the tapes you recorded, and locked them away. Honestly, I thought I might need them as evidence. You want them back, you tell me what’s happening.”

“Georgie please…You’ll think I’m…You’ll think I’m delusional.”

“I really hope so, Jon. Because right now I just think you’re a dickhead.”

“Alright.” Jon sighed and started at the beginning.

And then got stuck there, caught in an argument over whether or not he was qualified to do his job.

“Look, can we put my professional competence to one side, please. Because I’m trying to tell you that vampires are real!”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Okay, what?”

“Okay, I know vampires are real and I…assume there’s more?”

“I…erm, you, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“Y-You just believe me?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not _belief_. I’ve seen them.”

“You’ve seen vampires?”

“Not the time, Jon.”

“Right it’s…it’s just I…I’ve been turned into one.”

“Really? That’s…not great.”

“Yeah.”

“I assume this happened shortly before you showed up here covered in blood?”

“Yes. Georgie, I…I killed someone.” Jon’s voice cracked as he said this. “I wasn’t in control of myself, I don’t even fully remember it.”

Georgie thought for a minute. “Have you lost control since then?”

“No.”

“Have you killed anyone since then?”

“No!”

“Have you fed on anyone since then?”

“...Yes. Elias, my boss, he’s the one who turned me and he wanted me to—” his words started to run together.

“Jon! Jon. Why don’t you start at the beginning.”

Jon got a hold of himself. He told Georgie all that Jurgen Leitner had told him, all about what research he’d been doing on his own, and then about all that Elias had done to him and the others. Then, for good measure, he added in what little he knew about the Unknowing.

“Well. Shit.”

“So…You believe me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Oh, thank god.”

“Jon. These, these clans you’re talking about? Does…Does one of them serve, like, Death?”

“Uh, yes. I-I-I think so. There’s one that I’ve heard call themselves ‘The End’. Why?”

“...I’ll make us a cup of tea.”

……

“And I’m still not certain _exactly_ what saved me, but eventually I was able to ‘wake up’. And the weird thing was, after that she didn’t have any power over me anymore. And I wasn’t afraid of her. I wasn’t afraid of anything. I’m still not. Fear just isn’t a part of me anymore. Anyway, I ran out of there and didn’t look back. There wasn’t time to even think about saving anyone else, and I don’t think I could have if I had tried. I think I was able to get away just because she was too shocked to chase me. I never learned what happened to the others and I never saw Alex again. So that’s it.”

“I see. That, um…I mean that—”

“Explains some things?”

“A bit. I can’t believe you never told me.”

“Well, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were on the run from the police over two murders, so…”

“No, you—You’re right, I…” Jon trailed off and put his head in his hands.

“Are you alright, Jon? You look like hell.”

“Probably because tonight’s _been_ hell.”

“It’s alright, Jon, you sleep. I’ll tidy up here.”

“You’re-You’re letting me stay here?”

“Well, yeah. It doesn’t seem like you’re dangerous to me, at least not right now. And besides, I can’t kick you out, the sun’s almost up.”

“You’re right, Georgie, I would never hurt you. But I just thought that what I am now might…”

“What? Scare me?”

“No. No, I suppose not. Thank you, Georgie, for everything.”

“Like I said earlier, that’s what friends are for.”


End file.
